To Love The World
by Diana Fox
Summary: Everyone is used to Undertale fans becoming a part of their favorite game. But what if there's a person who didn't like this game? This person didn't get the point and they had only got the Neutral Ending. Will the person love the world or will they be determined to leave as fast as possible? Rated T because of further mature words.
1. It all starts with a dog

It was cold outside. Raindrops fell from the sky, making the ground wet. The wind was howling (and it was really strong). On days like these people usually sit at home looking out of the window and having a rest under a warm blanket. But not in Hannah's case. Despite the awful weather, she was dressing up to go for a walk. On any other day like this she'd never go outside but now she couldn't stand it. She was upset. Why? It's simple. She was fed up with her friends talking about one game. The game was called Undertale and the girl's friends could talk about it all day long.

Hannah had played this game before but she didn't like it. "It's a strange game," she thought. "The graphics are pixel and lame, the characters are annoying, especially that fat skeleton, the girls' idol. Even the plot is dumb! They tell you to spare but then it turns out that some of them can't even be spared! And the ending is... stupid. You defeat an ugly monster and that's it!"

Her friends were perfectly aware that the game has something else to offer and that Hannah's ending isn't the only one but the girl didn't want to start a new game. She just put on her coat and went for a walk in order to not listen to her friends saying something like "This game is actually really cool! You just didn't understand it". Hannah hoped that she won't meet those girls on the street or they will continue annoying her about Undertale. And the girl didn't want this.

It was still raining. Hannah's hair quickly became soaking wet. She was a little angry with herself: "I should have tied my hair up into a ponytail. But no! I left it untouched and now it's wet!" However, Hannah didn't go back home. Instead, she continued walking under the rain.

She reached a park and decided to walk there. At least trees were protecting her from rain even if it wasn't enough. Hannah walked between trees, sometimes looking at the other people who decided to walk despite such weather. The girl didn't understand them. "Why are they here? It's not so bad for them! They are not mad at anyone! Are they here... just because they want? Getting wet under the rain even if they can simply sit at home? They're so weird!" she thought.

Hannah was looking at adults and children who were jumping on puddles just like toddlers who like to have fun. But the girl herself was bored. On days like these there's nothing to do except walking or sitting at home. But she didn't want to talk to her friends. They'll start discussing her least favorite game again. And so Hannah decided to walk a little more. She was already at the end of the park. There wasn't many people. She stood near the lonely bench. Sitting was pointless, as Hannah would get even wetter. She was just standing and looking at the bench for some reason, thinking this would cheer her up.

Suddenly she heard... barking? The girl turned around. There was a little white dog near her. It was wet as well. The dog was waving its tail as though it was asking the girl about something. "What a cute puppy!" Hannah thought and leaned towards the dog. She began petting it even if it wasn't so pleasant now when it was soaking wet. The dog waved its tail even faster and then... it ran away. The girl didn't even understand when the puppy disappeared without a trace. Hannah went forward, slightly disappointed. Away from the park.

She went further and further but there was nothing apart from her sodden clothes. Hannah decided to go home. "If they start sending me messages about this game, I'll just ignore them! That's enough!" The girl thought and ran homewards. She was almost there/ She just had to open the door and go to her floor when she heard... barking! Again! Hannah turned around again and saw the dog.

It was the same dog but now it was holding some sort of red ball or something like that in its mouth.

"What do you want?" The girl asked. The puppy gave her the ball as if it understood her. Hannah was a little surprised but she decided that playing with the dog is way better than reading messages about the damn game.

She took the ball (there was a little dirt on it) and threw it away. The dog immediately ran after the toy and caught it quickly. Then it ran straight to the girl and returned the ball. Hannah liked it. She threw the ball even farther and the dog ran after it again. While they were playing, Hannah really liked this funny puppy. "I don't know why this dog is stuck with me, but it's fun!" The girl thought throwing the ball once again. The dog returned with the toy in its mouth.

The doggy was almost fully covered in mud. Its white fur was dark-brown and not so beautiful anymore. However, Hannah carried on playing with the puppy.

Eventually she was tired of throwing the ball, so when the doggy once more returned her the toy, she said: "Sorry but I'm too exhausted. Let's play again later". Hannah doubted that the dog would understand her but it dropped the ball on the ground as if it had no problem understanding her. It didn't stop surprising Hannah. This dog was too smart. It gave her toys, it took them away when she asked it! This is not the thing the normal dog would do.

"I wonder, does this dog have an owner?" The girl thought and started examining the dog. She wanted to see if this dog had a collar. Maybe its owner was searching for their pet, and Hannah had been playing carelessly. But there wasn't a collar. Hannah was surprised. This dog was too friendly for a stray one. She knew that dogs love humans, but not like following them and demanding to play.

"Maybe the owner just didn't put on a collar?" The girl thought.

"Hey, do you have an owner?" She asked. Surprisingly, the dog... shook its head showing that it didn't have one. This behavior was quite unsettling. This strange dog understands her for some reason! Hannah backed away.

"I'm sorry, but you're scaring me! I don't want to play with you anymore!" The girl said. The puppy seemed to be frustrated. It gave her a sad look and offered the red ball once again. Hannah decided to get rid of the doggy. She threw the ball far away. But the dog didn't even bother to move. It just looked at Hannah.

"What? What do you want?" She asked the dog. "Look, I threw away your ball, so run and..."

Suddenly she heard a loud sound. Hannah didn't understand a thing. She was just hearing a horrible jangle and she couldn't do anything about it. Her vision became blurred. The girl tried to see the dog, to see at least someone. The sound was very loud, someone should have definitely heard it. But nobody came. Hannah was terrified. She fell on the ground.

The clothes went dirty but the girl didn't care. She saw this dog. It was looking at her with a happy face. Looks like the puppy caused it. The girl just knew it. She began to hate that doggy immediately. She knew there was something wrong with it from the very beginning. And now it was just watching her and smiling instead of calling for help. It could bark, it could call someone. But the dog did nothing. Absolutely nothing. The girl lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was a tiny bark. Her eyes closed. The world went black.

* * *

Hannah woke up. She smelled flowers. Opening her eyes a little she noticed a bright ray of sunshine falling from above. But then she remembered: it's rainy and windy outside! Where did that bright sun come from? She opened her eyes fully and stood up. No more loud sounds; that's certainly good. Hannah looked around. She was standing on flowers. A lot of golden flowers. "Something... familiar", the girl thought.

She raised her head. There was a giant hole above her. Hannah was confused. Suddenly she noticed that her coat had disappeared. She was dressed in a sweater. A purple sweater with three green stripes. She also had black pants on. "What does that mean?" she thought. "Why do I have such clothes on? Why am I so warm though it's rainy and windy on the street? Why's there a ray of sunshine falling from above? Why are flowers growing there?" There were too many questions, so the girl decided to think about it.

She sat on the flowers and recalled her memories. She remembered going for a walk because she didn't wanna listen to her friends. She remembered going to the park under the rain. She remembered... a dog! "That dog! It's because of it! It seems like its toy is the one to blame. This sound appeared after I had thrown a ball! And this puppy didn't even help! He brought me here!" Hannah was about to explode.

But still... she couldn't figure out where she was. Despite the place looking familiar, the girl couldn't remember it.

"Maybe I've seen it in a movie? No, definitely not. Maybe it's from a cartoon? No way. Maybe it's from a game? No. Or... hold on! It's from that pixel game the girls don't stop talking about! I think... That's right! It's from there!" the girl remembered. "But how... That dog! That's its fault! It better hide when I find it!"

But the thought sparkled up in her mind. She was standing in a computer game's room! That's when she was scared. She forgot about the dog instantly. Now she was worried about her own destiny. She didn't want to be here, she didn't understand it; how come she's in a game?! But most importantly - why didn't she understand it right away?

But eventually Hannah forced herself to calm down. She remembered a few cut-scenes, a few characters, that it's not so bad. "Come on, relax. Relax. Yeah, you can get through it, Hannah! Kill a bunch of characters; there's no other way! That's it. You can do it!" She encouraged herself and went further. As far as she knew, there would be a flower named Flowey. Oddly enough Hannah remembered his name. She also recollected that eventually he'd become an ugly monster.

The girl entered the room with a flower. Seeing him was eerily but Hannah knew that there was nothing to worry about. After all, she will be saved before flower kills her with his petals. "And who will save me? E-e-e-eh... I forgot her name! Oh well. She will introduce herself lately. I don't care. I don't like this game enough to remember all the names", the girl thought. She came closer to the flower so he could finally talk to her.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the flower introduced himself, seeing a human in front of him. "You're new to the Underground, arent'cha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to..."

"Look, I already know everything. Why do you even care if I'm new here? Maybe I don't want you to help me, you annoying flower. And besides... where's your hideous form? Come on!" The girl was teasing Flowey. "Come on, show me. Or you can't?"

Flowey was puzzled. He didn't even say anything, but he was already bullied by that arrogant human. The flower was upset with human's actions. He decided to teach her a lesson.

"So you know what's going on down here, don't you? Well... won't you mind if I kill you straight away?" The flower's voice was terrifying.

Hannah was surrounded by white petals and a bright red heart showed up. The flower wanted her to be afraid, but for some reason she was still smiling. Flowey was furious. But the girl knew that another monster would come and rescue her, so she just grinned. The flower went mad and sped the petals so they got Hannah.

The girl stopped smiling and collapsed. She was in pain. Every petal dug in her and left a bruise. Her body hurt like hell. Hannah was so scared. It was hard for her to move. The girl cried due to the pain, due to fear. She was caught off-guard.

"That's how such arrogant people as you should be treated!" the flower laughed. Hannah has prepared to die. She was afraid to even imagine what's it like to die. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at her torturer. She thought she was already dying.

Suddenly something kicked Flowey out of the room. It was some sort of a bright flash but Hannah didn't care. She saw someone running in her direction and then... she felt relieved. This was like magic. The girl finally could see clearly. She recognized the monster she'd been waiting for!

"Greetings, my child. I'm Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins", she introduced herself.

"Yeah, Toriel", Hannah's tone was slightly rude. "Could you come a bit earlier? I nearly died! And you just introduce yourself? You're so caring!" Her voice was overfilled with sarcasm.

"I... oh, child, I don't even want... I don't want to criticize you, but don't you think it was a little rude of you?" said Tori. But you could tell from her look that she didn't like the girl's manners.

"Okay, okay, let's just go", the girl still was upset.

"Yes, my child, let's hurry", the goat smiled and went forward.

Toriel led Hannah to a small purple room. The goat went further. Hannah took her time. She noticed a beautiful sparkling star near the pile of red leaves. The girl wasn't a professional at this game (she wasn't even interested in the game when she played it), but she knew that those stars were save points.

"Oh come on... I don't believe that this thing can save me. It's not a game anymore. I think", Hannah thought. But she attempted to use this star. Surprisingly enough, she really did it. When the girl saved, she felt some sort of breeze going through her hair. But she was distracted.

"Okay, I need to come up with a plan of getting out of this place as soon as possible. Even though it looks nicer, the characters would still be irritating. And the ending... should I even explain! Let's see... I'll go through this location, fight monsters, reach Toriel's house, kill her because she won't accept my mercy, then I'll go to the snowy location, meet two dumb overrated skeletons, reach the third location... damn, this adventure will take a while!"

Hannah sighed deeply in order to not scream and calm down. But deep inside she was angry. She was just playing with a dog near her house and then the dog did something. The girl wanted to find that sassy puppy and punish it. Maybe even hit it. Although... Hannah didn't like violence. Especially towards the animals.

"Hm, but I'll have to fight characters. And kill them. It's cruel... But what can I do? They're the ones disobeying the rules! And those are just characters. Nothing special!" the girl decided. She looked forward. She had to go already. She didn't want to be there for too long. She knew that she can beat this "game". She didn't find it interesting anyway. Just a usual pixel game. She'd seen better ones; the graphics of those were way better.

Even though it wasn't pixel anymore, Hannah could care less. She didn't like this game, get over it. She planned to defeat monster-Flowey, return home and play something worthwhile. And Hannah was sure that nothing could change her mind.


	2. Independence

**Happy Easter everyone! ^-^ (I'm late I know)  
**

 **sorry for the delay, my wifi died and I had no internet at all**

 **reviews are always appreciated! *-***

 **I had to rewrite the chapter 4 times because each time I wanted to save it, my browser crashed and nothing saved. I was mad, really mad.**

 **one more thing: I'm not English and there will be some mistakes but if you're not afraid that your eyes will bleed after this, then go ahead!  
**

* * *

Hannah went forward. Soon she was in a room with the first puzzle of the Ruins. The girl didn't seem to be interested in this place. She was just looking at Toriel, expecting the monster to say everything needed and then proceed.

"Listen, my child, the Ruins are full of puzzles. One must solve them to...

"To move from room to room. I know it. Just press the buttons", Hannah interrupted the goat impolitely.

"I... of course, but... how can you be so rude? Does something bother you? If so, you can always tell me", suggested Tori.

"I just don't like this place. I want to leave as soon as possible", the girl answered.

"Leave? But... my child, you've just come here and you already want to leave? Why?" Toriel was surprised.

Out of all humans that fell into the underground, this one was the most impatient. Tori was puzzled. She didn't understand that child. She didn't believe that this girl was so selfish that she didn't care about the others.

"I just need to go home. That's all. I don't want to waste my time", Hannah responded.

Toriel said nothing. She just pressed the buttons, pulled the switch and left the girl alone. But Hannah wasn't worried at all. She didn't like those characters that much. She didn't want to calm them down or be their friend. Out of all the games the dog chose that one, which already was irritating, and now these characters bothering her.

"This is horrible. Will they all do the same stuff? I hope not", the girl thought. "On the other hand... I do remember Toriel. At the beginning she seemed to be quite adequate. Especially in comparison with those skeletons! Ugh... okay. I think I have to apologize or things are going to be worse!" She went to the other room.

When Hannah entered the room, she was surprised. Toriel was nowhere to be seen. "It's strange", she thought. "In the game itself she left later. Did I offend her that much? I don't believe it. Though... okay, we'll still meet at last!"

The girl went further. The doorway to the other room was blocked but Hannah pulled the switches that were already signed. The spikes disappeared at once. She went forward and saw... a dummy! It was standing on the floor lonely and doing nothing. The girl just shrugged and decided to move further. There wasn't any interesting things anyway so whatever. Nobody asked her to fight, talk or do anything else. That wasn't entertaining at all.

She entered a long room. Nothing special; the same purple walls and purple floor, vines hanging from the ceiling and a little sign on the farther wall. The girl didn't remember its content so she decided to check it. Although she hated the game, Hannah was a curious child and she was always eager to learn something new.

She went to the sign but suddenly... someone attacked her! This was unexpected and the girl was really frightened. This creature looked like a little white frog. "Damn it, what shall I do?" the girl thought. She could try killing that frog but that was against the game rules.

"Okay, I've spared these frogs somehow. I just have to remember! I need... I need... Of course! I need to compliment it!" the girl remembered and instantly tried to say something nice. She didn't know much about frogs, so she said to Froggit (that's their name): "You're looking great. White color fits you!" The frog blushed a little.

The girl thought that this was it but Froggit attacked her with flies or some other weird insects. Hannah tried shooing them and did well although one of the bugs managed to bite her.

"Ouch!" the girl exclaimed. There was a little bite mark left on her hand but it still was painful. The frog's attack was over. Hannah looked at the monster angrily but said nothing except for "I'm sparing you, leave me alone!". The monster hopped away and hid somewhere, leaving the girl behind.

She calmed down and went further, completely forgetting about the sign. In front of her there was a giant spikes field. "No... no, please no!" Hannah thought. This is it. Why did Toriel leave her? But the girl knew she had to proceed. It's better than be stuck in here forever.

Cautiously, she stretched out her leg and the spikes disappeared. The girl stood in a place free from spikes and repeated the action. It worked. She pulled out her leg again, waiting for the spikes to fade. Sometimes she couldn't do it on the first attempt but eventually she made it.

"I did it! Great! Who put this here? Toriel? If so, then I don't want to apologize!" The girl mused. But she went forward. She didn't like being here.

A long empty room. That's the thing in front of Hannah. There was nothing in here. The girl just silently went further. "Yeah... in the game there was some sort of task at least but now it's messed up! And it's all because of Toriel!" Hannah thought, but... for some reason she wasn't feeling well. She still wanted to apologize, not knowing why. "Just drop it. It's just a stupid game character. Yeah, I was rude. So what? Nothing special!"

But something was disturbing her. The girl understood that she was doing something wrong. She just didn't stop until she saw a huge pillar. But there was nothing behind it, so the girl just proceeded.

Hannah finally made it to the part where she had to start her own adventure. Even though the girl went through most of this by herself, she tried to behave normally. She reached the save point and used it. Hannah suddenly felt better. "That's weird", that's all she said.

She entered a small room and decided to take a candy from a vase. Once she put it in her pants pocket, she returned to where she was before. There was nothing to do in here rather than talk to Froggit, but Hannah didn't want it. She didn't forget what that frog had done to her before.

The girl was going when suddenly she was attacked again. It was a small monster similar to a butterfly. Its name was Whimsun. "Damn, I have to deal with him too", Hannah was angry. "Wait... I can spare him instantly. Right!" The girl beamed and spared the monster that was upset for some reason. Hannah thought that she had done something wrong again but she didn't want to dig deeper. She went faster in order to leave all the monsters behind.

The next room contained some cracked tiles but the girl didn't pay any attention to it and ran as fast as she could. But she had to regret it. The floor broke and Hannah fell. It was very painful. She scratched her hand. Her head was hit by some shatters which hurt like hell. Hannah tried to hold back the tears, but a couple of them still rolled down her cheek. She wiped her eyes and got up.

The girl went up with the help of a little arch. She decided to leave this room immediately even though it was a little hard because of her fall. But she did it. Fortunately, monsters didn't bother her.

"It's terrible! This is so messed up! It's a horrible world where everyone wants to kill you! Monsters, traps!" Hannah complained while crossing another room. There was a big gray rock in front of her that she needed to move. Hannah clearly understood that there was no way she could move this big heavy stone but she had no choice. Other way she could jump over the spikes. But her legs hurt really bad after her fall so she was afraid to do that.

"What do I do? I can't move a rock and I can't jump over the spikes either! Damn it!" the girl thought. She was inspecting the room, hoping to find something useful. But she got attacked again. This time the monster looked like a jelly. The girl rolled her eyes and spared the monster. The jelly slowly made their way out of the room, completely ignoring the spikes. "Cool. The jelly can go through the spikes and I can't."

But still Hannah decided to jump over the spikes. She moved away and ran. It was hard but the girl didn't pay any attention to the pain. She jumped right before the spikes and landed on the other side. She was horrified. Realizing that she could have failed made her sweat. Hannah left as fast as she could; the spikes were still terrifying.

Hannah entered the next room and suddenly remembered: "Isn't Toriel supposed to call me here? Maybe I'm mistaking. I didn't bother to remember this stupid game. She'll ring eventually." She looked at the new puzzle and recalled that this one was quite hard for her to get through in the game. It was a huge room with a cracked floor. Hannah hated it already.

She swore and carefully walked on the tiles. Everything was okay... but she fell again! The height was quite decent and Hannah was in pain again. She screamed and noticed a wound on her leg. It was hard to see it because of the black pants but she knew that it was bleeding. She barely held back the tears. The girl slowly got up and went to the arch. She couldn't imagine going through this again. And the monsters can attack her as well.

"That's why I hate this world and these characters!" Hannah thought. The tears blurred her vision. It hurt really bad. But she had to try once more. She was going very cautiously, avoiding all the cracks. Her body was trembling. "You're gonna be okay!" she encouraged herself.

Finally... she managed to pass it. There were no monsters and Hannah was fine with that. She was so tired that any monster could easily kill her. She went further.

Three rocks. There were three rocks in the next room. Hannah didn't have the strength to jump over the spikes this time. "Curses! Why does this game dislike humans that much? Save me please". The girl was about to give up. She didn't know what to do? And what could she even do? There wasn't even a single switch to skip this puzzle. Nothing except for rocks and spikes! Hannah sighed. The only way that she thought of was resting here and then jumping over the spikes.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt safer. The girl hoped the monsters wouldn't attack her. She was feeling sleepy. "Maybe... no, I'm not gonna sleep here! Or else I'll end up getting killed. But maybe..."

She didn't know what to do. Hannah just wanted to relax and forget about all this. This was too sudden. She mustn't have been here. She wanted to leave but simply couldn't. Not yet. She still wanted to sleep. She didn't mind... and fell asleep.

* * *

Hannah woke up. She looked around. She was startled. The rocks were moved and the spikes were gone. Like somebody solved the puzzle for her. But she would have noticed if somebody had arrived! She got up and went forward. There were little footprints on the ground. They were similar to the dog's ones.

"Hmm... The dog... it all started with a dog. I wonder, was it this exact dog?" Hannah thought. But now she was happy. Finally somebody helped her! Despite that, she wanted to know: was it this dog or a dog-like monster? The girl had no idea. But she was still smiling.

Hannah noticed a save point and her happiness increased. She could finally save and restore her strength and health. There was a table with a piece of cheese nearby. The girl noticed that the cheese was stuck to the table. But she wanted it so bad! She took the cheese and tried to remove it. It was very difficult. The girl screamed: "Come on!" But the cheese could care less about her threats. Eventually the girl went forward.

She saw a ghost in front of her. A real one! "Damn, this is... although... he wasn't so bad. A musician! I'll talk about music and he'll leave", the girl thought. She pulled the ghost and entered a fight. The ghost's name was supposedly Napstablook.

"Hey, I heard that you're a musician. Will you listen to music with me then?" Hannah asked. The ghost smiled a little. It seemed like he was into it. But the mood had changed once Hannah noticed his harmful tears.

The girl tried to dodge them but it was hard. He cried too much.

"Oh, come on! Calm down. I didn't do anything to you!" the girl cried. The amount of tears got less. She smiled and spoke again: "Yeah, don't cry. Stop. Everything is good! Cheer up!". Napstablook couldn't smile for the second time, not yet. But the battle became easier. Hannah showed a big smile and approached the ghost: "It's gonna be okay!". The ghost stopped crying.

"I'll show you something", said Napsta and cried, but his tears went up which was surprising. He created a hat. "I call it "Dapperblook". Do you like it?"

The girl nodded, not sure what to say. But the battle stopped and Hannah exhaled.

"I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody in here, but today... I met a nice person. I'll get out of your way." And the ghost disappeared.

Hannah calmed down. She liked Napstablook. He was one of the calmest and funniest characters (that was a very rare quality beyond the monsters) and she didn't want to fight him. Luckily, she managed to beat the ghost, and he left. The girl went further and saw some spider webs. This was a spider bakesale. But Hannah didn't have much money, so she left. "It's not long now. I don't have time for the spider food! Besides, I hate spiders."

In the next room there were three Froggits at once, but the girl didn't want to talk to them. As far as she knew, they didn't tell any useful tips anyway. She just went forward. Suddenly she got attacked again. It was Loox, a Cyclopes monster. "He's easy. Just don't pick on him!" Hannah thought.

She didn't pick on him, but the monster attacked her anyway. Hannah couldn't say what his attacks were like because she was trying to dodge them. Unfortunately, she got hit. She gripped her hand and backed away. Finally, the monster stopped attacking, and the girl spared him. Her hand hurt but Hannah remembered something important - the candy she took a while ago should heal her! She ate a sweet and felt better. She went further.

Hannah looked around. Some more cracked tiles. The girl read a sign on the wall: "There's only one switch". She remembered that she didn't need to jump in all the holes, only one of them. But she forgot which exactly. She decided to jump in the one to her right.

Hannah got hit again but she didn't pay any attention to this and looked around. There was no switch in there. But there was something else. The girl touched it and saw a carrot-like monster rising from the ground. "Crap!" She forgot how to fight this one. She tried talking to it but alas. She was constantly getting hit by not-so-healthy vegetables. It was painful. Hannah tried to think once again.

She tried to remember playing Undertale on the computer. "I think there was a dinner option or something like that", the girl thought. She offered the monster to dinner. He created a green vegetable and Hannah quickly caught it. She suddenly felt a bit better. She spared the monster and got out of there.

She jumped into a hole in the middle. And the switch actually was there! The girl pulled it and heard a clanking sound. She rushed to an exit but the monster duo attacked her. Moldsmal and Migosp. "Okay, calm down, just spare 'em all!" Hannah thought. She spared a jelly monster which left immediately. The remaining one didn't even attack her, he just danced. The girl spared him and ran away. She was already on the edge of death. She didn't want to waste her precious time on monsters.

The first room with switches was quite easy, but the second one made the girl gasp. She couldn't remember the solution. But she noticed a sign and pulled a blue switch after reading it.

Hannah examined herself. There were bruises all over her body. Even her face was scratched. "How... how's that even p-possible? I... they... it's just a game! B-but... it hurts so much..." she thought. She pulled another switch and went forward. She was almost there.

She pressed the last green switch and went forward, but... another battle. The girl knew she wouldn't make it. Two Looxes. Hannah was ready to die. She tried to dodge the attacks, but she was way too tired. Her clothes were torn and her bruises were bleeding. Hannah spared the monsters and barely made it to Toriel's house.

She could already see that huge tree. And she noticed sad Toriel coming out of her house. The monster was thinking how to say sorry to the human. She knew that she shouldn't have left the child, so she was repeating her monologue:

"My child. I'm sorry for being..."

But then she saw wounded Hannah. The goat was scared. She was frightened. She thought that it was her fault. Because she left the child all alone.

Tori rushed to the girl that fell on the ground. "My child!" Toriel screamed and ran faster. She lifted the girl's body. Toriel said nothing but she was sorry. She was very sorry. She ran to the house while clutching the human.

"I'll help you, me child. Please don't leave me..."


End file.
